The Last Trip of Your Life
The Last Trip of Your Life is the ninth case of the game and the third one to take place in The Greens Plot: Alex was going for a holiday to Singapore. When the plane take off after 30 minutes it's engine were not working the pilot decided for a emergency landing but the engine got fire and they got crash after crashing all the passangers were saving their life all the crew member and the passangers escaped at nick of time. But Unfortunately the pilot cannot survive there was to smoke in the plane he cannot see anything he was wandering here and their but the plane caught all fire and the pilot was burned alive. The Killer break fail the engine.Jones and the player arrived at the crime scene they talked to Alex which also make him a suspect. The firefighters estinguish the fire and the player and Jones collected the body and send it to Nathan .The all Suspects were the people we met before but the victim's wife was new. Baxter Fraser, Seamus O Brian, Madison Walters and the victim's wife Margaret Fraser. Baxter was the victim's brother. They talked to the Suspects they said that they said he was a brave and a great pilot his family members he was so rude at home.In Chapter 3 after collecting all the profile about the killer the player and Jones the victim's brother Baxter Fraser he first did not admit the murder but after giving more proof he admitted the murder of his brother. He said he did not allow me to join the Air Force. He wanted to be a all world explore pilot and I wanted to be a fighter pilot. He said that the pilot dont drink and smoke and he always dont do. Baxter said that I cant leave this because I am continually doing it and I was drunked . He told all this I,was angry and I break fail the engine. Judge Hall sentenced him to 45 years in jail with a chance of 30 years in parole. Victim: Captain Alexander Fraser (he was found dead in the plane crash) Murder Weapon: Plane Crash Killer: Baxter Fraser Suspects: Baxter Fraser Victim's Brother Suspect's Profile * The Suspect knows aeronautics * The Suspect drinks whiskey * The Suspect takes antidepressants Margaret Fraser Victim's Wife Suspect's Profile * The Suspect knows aeronautics * The Suspect drinks whiskey * The Suspect takes antidepressants Seamus O Brian Plane Passanger Survivor Suspect's Profile * The Suspect drinks whiskey * The Suspect takes antidepressants Madison Walters Plane Passanger Survivor Suspect's Profile * The Suspect knows aeronautics * The Suspect drinks whiskey * The Suspect takes antidepressants Alex Turner Newmark Tech Expert Suspect's Profile * The Suspect knows aeronautics * The Suspect drinks whiskey Killer's Profile * The Killer knows aeronautics * The Killer drinks whiskey * The Killer takes antidepressants * The Killer is a male * The Killer weighs over 170 lbs Trivia: * This case and Off With Their Heads and Cloudy with A Chance Of Murder is the case in which the killer is the victim relative in this it's Victim Brother * In this case main character is flagged as a suspect with possible reasons.